<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oscitancy by revsabo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522023">Oscitancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revsabo/pseuds/revsabo'>revsabo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revsabo/pseuds/revsabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a long tiring day of luffy dragging you with him to do pranks around the ship, you understandably get exhausted and go to zoro to fuel your energy back to 100.</p><p>"tired?" he questioned.</p><p>"...yeah" you mumbled, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oscitancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a request from tumblr;<br/>Hiya! Congratulations on 200 followers! 😊 Could I request Zoro and "tired' for the prompt! The scenario would be totally up to you, and you can make it fluff or angst, but I would prefer the fluff if possible hehe 😊 congrats again! 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>BEING</strong> apart of the Strawhat crew is exhausting and very energy draining; and that's a proven fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If one were to ask the crew members on how much energy it takes to get over a full day on the sunny go ship </span>
  <span>─ most of them would say a lot, and they aren't lying either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter if it was a ‘relaxing’ day with no one on their trail or days where they would have to fight endlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s really no difference between days like those, why may you ask?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer is your captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your oh so chaotic captain that seems to have an endless amount of energy everyday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where does he even get all his energy from? You rarely even see him sleep!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hence, that's why there is always never a dull moment in the sunny go ship─The ship that accompanies the whole straw hat crew sails all over the wide ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your captain; Luffy likes to pull pranks whenever he gets bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And today is one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was supposed to be your</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘do-nothing-all-day-except-cuddle-with-zoro’</span>
  </em>
  <span> day (keyword; supposed to be) but then Luffy just HAD to drag you into his antics with Usopp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What makes it worse is that your boyfriend didn't even try to rescue you from his own captain dragging his significant other to do the dirty job of the pranks for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he did when you sent him a pleading look that </span>
  <b>clearly</b>
  <span> screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘pls help i dont wanna get dragged into this mess’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was lazily look at you and mumble “Im too tired for this” before going to sleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talk about betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, here you are, on a so called ‘mission’ that Usopp has assigned you to finish; so his prank could succeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you’re being honest with him, you didn't really catch on to anything Usopp has said about the mission and failed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading to the present;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well Looks like we’re on to plan B now since [Name] failed the mission i gave them” Usopp spoke out in the circle that consists of You , Usopp , Luffy, Franky , and Chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy sent you a pout, “Why did you fail the mission [Nameee]??” He whined, grabbing you by the shoulders and shaking you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy i-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be succesfuuul!! NoooooO” He slurred on his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp sent you both a glare; silently telling Luffy to shut up and stop shaking you so he could discuss a new plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Shishishi!~” Luffy sent Usopp a boyish grin and sat obediently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You on the other hand, was still out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franky cleared his throat “Well technically this would be plan G”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many plans do we have? Is there like, a plan M?” Chopper questioned; mostly to himself but the others heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but [Name] dies in plan M” Answered Usopp, voice way too calm for someone that had just admitted that one of his prank comrades would die in one of his plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if hearing the word ‘[Name]’ and ‘Dies’ in the same sentence, you snapped into reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha?!- ME?? DYING?!” You exclaimed in both shock and horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All attention was on you now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp gave you a nervous smile, “Y-Yeah… It's risky…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi! It can't be THAT bad! I'm sure you can do it! You’re in my crew afterall, i won't let you die!” Luffy gave his signature grin and patted your back quite harshly; causing you to cough violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lu─ffy!” You coughed and swatted his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally regaining your composure, you questioned Usopp, “What IS plan M anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He avoided your gaze and stared at the opposite direction and whistled lowly, “Well...it may or may not involve stealing something from Nami..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face visibly paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you’ve learned something from being on the strawhat crew since the beginning; one of the rules was most definitely to not steal anything from Nami, the redhead had made it clear to whoever in this ship that tried to steal something of hers would have been in debt with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you definitely did not want to be in Debt, especially in Nami’s debt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re broke already from trying to satisfy your boyfriends addiction to booze─ you can't possibly pay Nami! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that enough was enough; you stand up and left without a word; Leaving everyone in the circle confused as they watched your figure shrinking smaller and smaller as you made your way to the crow’s nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stomping your feet irritatedly as you climb up to your boyfriend’s training room, you grumble profanities under your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at your destination, you look around and saw your green haired boyfriend snoring albeit loudly; his back on one of the chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes soften at the sight but you narrowed your eyes as soon as you remembered that he didn't even help you get out of Luffy’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You huff through your nose, approaching his sleeping figure, his chest rising up and down every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flopped your body onto his; making Zoro abruptly wake up and wheeze as the air in his body got knocked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh─HEEE─” He coughed violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Zoro managed to croaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping.” You answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes and grunted, “I cant breathe like this, get off”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocks an eyebrow at your answer, seemingly clueless onto why you were acting like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did i do somethi?─” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cut him off before he could even finish his sentence, “Yes. Yes you did Mr. Roronoa. You let Luffy drag me into one of his pranks again even though today was supposed to be a day where i relax and only cuddle you! But nooOOooO you just had to let luffy steal your significant other to do his pranks!” You ranted, blowing a raspberry on his thigh; Making his skin slightly tingle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a deadpan expression and scoffed “Not my fault you weren't strong enough to go against him”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slap him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then. You cant sleep on my lap anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face visibly panicked, sweat dripping down his forehead, “Okay okay! Im sorry jeez, i’ll talk to luffy about that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don't respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro shifts his body into a more comfortable position; laying your head in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Yeah” You mumbled, voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, i’ll wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” You lost your consciousness as soon as Zoro started playing with your hair and rubs your back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eh, i don't really like this but hope you enjoy it anyways.</p><p>follow my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sovtspades"> tumblr </a> and feel free to send / ask for scenarios &amp; requests !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>